La peor clase de encuentro entre dos antagonistas
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: Minutitos .:. AU .:. Eso de ser un "hijo del bosque verde" era chévere hasta que alguien salía lastimado y tenían que llamar a tu papá a que te viniera a recoger… O como ser inmortal te vuelve un poco más cínico y menos dramático y lo que creías hace medio siglo como cierto ahora no tiene ni puto sentido y ¡malditos hippies! .:. Grantedshipping .:. Three-Shot .:. COMPLETO.
1. Antagonistas

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de pokémon, thank you very much.**

* * *

Escrito para la comunidad _minutitos_ en LiveJournal.

 _Promtp:#02. Presente.  
_

 **Advertencias:**  
-Transexual!MtF!Yellow (Mujer Transexual)  
-Posible OoC  
-EDITADO el 18 de Octubre del 2015, en cuestiones de narración y del como se refiere Lance a Yellow.

* * *

 **Antagonistas.**

Lance amaba el desfile del orgullo gay y no, no era por todo el circo de colores vomitivos, el desfile de trajes transgresores o la pantomima de ideologías representadas. Siendo honestos lo que se creyera, simbolizara o sucediera le daba igual; cada quien podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana porque a él poco o nada le afectaba. Sin embargo, si el podía sacar provecho de alguna situación haría uso de ella.

Y pasaba que en dicho evento era de los pocas situaciones en las que podía estar en paz.

…por paz entiéndase el poder andar deambulando sin la molestia de saberse perseguido.

…por perseguido entiéndase exageradamente fastidiado.

Incluso podía dejar ese molesto hábito de mirar disimuladamente por encima de su hombro, o mover su vista por todo su rango visual para cerciorarse de que estaba a salvo.

En eventos como ese lo único que hacía era ponerse unos buenos lentes de sol de tinte anaranjado, ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados con una playera de manga corta igual de ceñida, adornar su cuello con un collar de perlas de plástico fosforescente y caminar como si todo aquello fuera parte de él. Vamos que si la comunidad LGBT-y-demás-siglas podían darle todo aquello sólo por un poco de tolerancia y ponerse una ropa de talla menos lo soportaría. Además, aquí cada quien estaba en su mundo de libertad y fiesta como para notarlo a él.

Se tendría que ser demasiado observador y mucho más inhibido emocionalmente para que alguien pudiera notarlo. La euforia colectiva y esa imperante necesidad de hacerse "presente" ocultaban a la perfección a alguien que sólo quería estar ahí, sentado en la banqueta, mientras la música estridente llegaba a su oídos, la gente se aglomeraba para ser testigo de tal espectáculo de colores chillantes y tenía un café de aquella marca infame en la mano, y un cigarro en la otra.

Era todo un chiste, sí, y sólo para cerrar con broche de oro su farsa el cigarro estaba apagado ¡Porque de todos los jodidos lugares en los que pudieron hacer el mentado desfile lo hicieron en esa calle repleta de restaurantes y con una ley anti-tabaco en vigor!

A Lance no le quedo más que mantenerse quieto, gozar la paz, y no esperar el inminente fin de esta. Así que dio un sorbo a su incipiente café industrializado, se relamió los labios y decidió tirar su cigarro al olvido. Una acción sumamente natural y normal de no ser que, mientras se levantaba para cumplir con su deber ciudadano, a alguien se le ocurrió aventar pelotitas horrendas de plástico en su dirección y estaba tan metido en su mundo y gozando tanto de su paz que el objeto fue directo a su mano con el café.

Por mero instinto –reactivado- soltó la bebida y tomó la pelotita de plástico. Obviamente se hizo un desastre: el vaso cayó, el líquido salió de este, salpico a quienes se encontraba a sus alrededores y todos voltearon a verlo. Todos. Hasta la irresponsable persona que se encargo de arrojarle esa cosa de colores celeste, blanco y rosa, que rezaba con letras negras la palabra: "TRANSparente".

Lance se disculpó porque no era un salvaje y porque era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer en una situación de aquel tipo, y como el protocolo marcaba, la gente a su alrededor contesto con una serie de palabras que pretendían expiarlo de su falta –o algo así- y todo estaba bien, pero una serié de palabras llamaron su atención.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

Era una chica que se disculpaba mucho y se acercaba. Lo supo por su voz considerablemente aguda, como hasta forzada…

— ¡No me fije!

Una voz que conocía.

Pero el pensamiento fue demasiado lento para su cuerpo y ya estaba levantándose -porque había estado limpiándose las botas- y se topo de cara con él.

O ella.

Honestamente ya no sabía qué era y no quería quedarse a averiguar.

Menos cuando la persona delante de él había detenido todo su verborrea y sus pasos con tan sólo verlo.

Debió haber sabido que sería reconocido. De hecho cualquiera que lo conociera lo hubiera hecho si se encontrara ahí, pues era mínimo el esfuerzo que hizo para esconder su apariencia. La ventaja era (o eso había creído) que nadie que conocía seguía vivo.

Excepto él.

O ella.

Y no, no era que estuviera huyendo de esa persona, no tenía nada que ver con miedo o precaución, pero el echarse a correr fue lo primero que vino a su mente al verla. No lo culpen, no lo señalen. Sólo quería alejarse de él.

Había pasado los últimos cincuenta años evitándolo (repito: no por miedo) como para que en una jugarreta del azar, destino, karma, o cualquier cosa que se encargara de joderlo en esos momentos se la encontrara de frente y en una distancia lo considerablemente corta como para que pudiera ser alcanzado. En serio esperaba, desde lo más profundo de su ser, que no fuera así.

¡Pero estúpidos pantalones ajustados! Sus zancadas tenían que ser ligeramente más cortas por la tela que limitaba sus movimientos. Y su perseguidor podría ser un enano, pero era más joven y era bueno. No sólo en el sentido moral de la palabra, sino que era bueno.

Podría contar todos los detalles de la persecución, pero lo único que recordaba de esos agonizantes segundos era esquivar una cantidad enferma de gente, el sonido de sus fuertes pisadas al momento de tocar el pavimento, su respiración entre cortada porque tenía mucho sin correr así y la música del desfile acompañándolos de fondo.

No era como si tuviera una dirección clara. Era una persona sin hogar a pesar de tener donde quedarse, y en esos momentos sabía que no necesitaba ocultarse, sino estar en movimiento. Confundirlo, perderlo, hacer que se preguntara si él vivía ahí o estaba de paso.

Claro que no espero que el pequeño aprendiera trucos nuevos. Para empezar no hubiera esperado trucos por parte de él -"Era bueno" ¿recuerdan?-, pero vamos, el tiempo cambia a las personas ¡Sólo mírenlo a él! Y vaya que tuvo mucho tiempo para cambiar…

Así que cuando sintió algo enterrándose en su cuello, un piquetito leve que pareció enterrarle algo más que un metal, sólo sintió perder el control de su cuerpo entero, ver la calle frente a él y todo se volvió negro.

De película, sí, pero lo más cercano a lo que paso.

.

.

.

—¿Estas bien?

Su respuesta fue un suspiro. En realidad había esperado poder seguir fingiendo que estaba inconsciente, así al menos él mocoso lo dejaría descansar y en teoría podría escapar. Pero cuando te preguntan por enésima vez en un minuto que si estas bien te puede más el fastidio que el instinto de supervivencia.

—Amarillo —dijo sin más, llamándolo por el que sabía era su nombre.

—Es Yellow.

Exacto, era, pasado… buenos tiempos aquellos, aunque el ahora ella estuviera presente en ellos.

—Sí —sonrió de mentiras—, lo olvidé.

El mucha… la muchacha hizo una mueca.

—A propósito —sentenció—. Tú no olvidas nada.

—Me atrapaste, literal y figurativamente.

Amarillo –porque ese fue su nombre- se levantó con un bufido, pues había estado arrodillado con las manos apoyadas en la cama en la que él había terminado ¡Por obra y gracia de él, muchas gracias! Y él se dio el lujo de darse una idea de donde estaba mirando a su alrededor; cuarto pequeño, cama individual, sólo un closet y una mesita de noche a lado de la cama. Inclusive el poster en la pared delante de él lucía demasiado genérico para pertenecerle a su captor. La única huella de que habitaba en ese lugar de alguna manera eran los cuadernos negros de pasta dura sobre la mesita de noche: sus cuadernos de dibujo.

—¿En serio estas bien? —volvió a preguntar pasado unos segundos, al parecer le había permitido analizar el lugar donde estaban.

¿Para qué?

¿Deseaba demostrarle que como él, tampoco tenía un hogar? ¿Desarrollar un sentido de empatía hacia él?

¡No señor! ¡Él se merecía todo lo que le pasaba!

—¿Qué clase de agresor le pregunta eso a su víctima?

Y volvió a hacer una mueca, aunque dada sus facciones no tan desarrolladas y casi infantiles parecía más un puchero. Aunque conociéndolo era muy probable que eso fuera.

—No me dejaste opción.

—Siempre hay una opción —canturreó desde su lugar en la cama, viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras su interlocutor parecía molestarse por la ironía en sus palabras— ¿qué? ¿no lo recuerdas? Porque yo sí.

Y entonces Amarillo sonrió de esa manera infantil y dulce, de esa que no tenía malicia y que tanto le molestaba.

—Me alegra saber que no me olvidas.

Y él se quedó mudo.

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó, mientras se ponía en pie, ignorando lo incómodo que resultaba moverse con aquella ropa, y sintiéndose más irritado que antes cuando supo que había sido atrapado y casi tanto como aquella vez que el enano se salió con la suya y él no.

—Hablar.

Lo miró.

—¿De?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, de nosotros.

Lance se atrevió a sonreír con malicia.

—Eso suena como si hubiera una relación entre tú y yo, tú sabes, de la que no tenemos.

—Estoy segura que estas disfrutando viéndome así, pero…

—Sí, lo disfruto —confirmó acercándose a él lo suficiente para poder mirarlo de manera imponente dada la diferencia de alturas—. Perdido, confundido, solo y sin ningún tipo de meta que perseguir.

En momentos como esos, donde él sacaba ventaja de su estatura, y le hablaba a las personas en un tono más grave, ese donde dejaba que se le escaparan todos los años que tenía encima y que parecía el mismo tiempo hablando, era suficiente para que le voltearan la cara, tratando de evitarlo o huyeran de su rango de agresión. Sin embargo, al igual que él, el menor no era normal y no se fue, sino que le sostuvo la mirada. Angustiado sí, porque sus palabras habían tenido un efecto, pero no tenía miedo. Había todo en esa mirada que le dirigía ¿pero miedo? Para nada.

Y él no sabía que le daba más coraje, saber que el pequeño podía mirarlo así, o el hecho de que lo hacía mucho antes de saber lo que en realidad eran.

—No voy a decir lo siento o "perdóname". Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Lance volvió a sonreír.

—Que curioso, yo también lo hacía…

—Pero han pasado muchos años, Lance —siguió ignorando lo anterior dicho, y Lance se preguntó porqué, pero sabía que no era el momento. Más adelante… más adelante lo retomaría—. Sólo quiero respuestas… es lo único que he querido de ti en todos estos años. Nada más. En serio quiero entender.

El pelirrojo se relajó, acción que el rubio imitó y entonces pensó.

Cincuenta años de evasión y ahí estaban, por un leve descuido de él mismo y, posiblemente, pura suerte de él. Pero tenía que admitir que tal vez ya era hora de darle las respuestas que tanto deseaba.

—Esta bien. Pero con una condición…

—Que no atente contra mi dignidad, principios ni la de terceras personas —interrumpió sorprendido, posiblemente de la rapidez con la que aceptó.

—Cuando termine me dejarás en paz, no me interesa cuanto tiempo más nos quede de vida. No me volverás a verme o intentar buscarme.

Claro que no sería tan fácil.

—Tú seguirás con tu insignificante vida y a mi me dejarás seguir con la mía.

Y fue ahí, cuando supo que dio en el clavo.

—Esta bien.

Porque la mirada de Amarillo, la manera en la que se tensaron sus hombros, en que la respiración pareció haberse detenido y la duda en su afirmación cuando arrastró las palabras, para que saliera de su boca, fueron prueba suficiente.

Él no quería hablar, no quería explicaciones.

—Hay dos verdades absolutas en el universo. Aunque una de ellas no es tan absoluta ni tan verdadera. La primera es que todo tiene un inicio, y la segunda, como te habrás dado cuenta, es que todo tiene un final.

Sólo le interesaba algo, y era eso aquello que el resto del mundo no podía ofrecerle.

—Nosotros somos esa pequeña excepción que daña la segunda verdad. Nos llaman "los hijos del bosque verde" .

Quería compañía.

—Somos inmortales, Amarillo.

Lo quería a él.

—Es Yellow.

–Sí, bueno, no me importa. Nada lo hace.


	2. Verdad Absoluta

**Disclaimer: Yo sigo sin ser dueña de pokémon special o pokémon.**

* * *

Escrito para la comunidad _minutitos_ en LiveJournal.

 _Prompt:#01. Pasado._

 **Advertencias:**  
-Transexual!MtF!Yellow (Mujer Transexual).  
-Posible OoC.

* * *

 **Verdad Absoluta: Todo tiene un inicio.**

Amarillo no había cambiado mucho físicamente… bueno sí, pero se refería principalmente a que los años parecían haberse detenido en él. Salvo unas cuantas facciones un poco más angulares y una mirada más experimentada más un cuerpo ligeramente más largo y con curvas que antes no tenía (¿benditas hormonas?); el chico lucía como si, desde su primer encuentro, sólo hubieran pasado los cinco u ocho años de adolescencia reglamentarios en lugar de ochenta. Así que para lo que cualquier otra persona sería estar rondando los veintitantos, para ellos era saber que estaban estancados en los veintitantos.

Posiblemente por eso la revelación de ser una inmortal no le afectó tanto como lo pudo haber hecho en su momento -hace 70 años más o menos-, porque para el rubio fue como si sólo le confirmaran que había estado enfermo de gripe todos esos años… o de esquizofrenia.

Lo único que Amarillo hizo al escuchar sus palabras fue cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que parecía tragarse la información en un respiro. Después sólo se movió para salir del rango "amenazador de Lance", dejando a este último viendo hacia la pared.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—Claro.

Lance pudo negarse al ofrecimiento pero sabía que esa conversación no había terminado del todo, ya que aún tenía que responderle a Amarillo las mismas preguntas que él le había hecho a Giovanni hace tantos años

Así que sin más por discutir lo siguió hasta el otro cuarto que lucía igual de vacío que la recamara. Las paredes blancas y la pequeña cocina del departamento sólo acentuaban la realidad de lo vacío y frío que era aquel lugar. Y cuando vio al rubio abrir el refrigerador para tomar una jarra de limonada –o eso parecía- sólo pudo confirmar sus sospechas al apreciar la escasa cantidad de comida.

Pero no hizo mención al respecto así que se sentó, sin intención alguna de ayudar en nada a su secuestrador/enemigo/anfitrión.

El chico acomodó dos platos de diferente color y forma junto con unos cubiertos y unos vasos de plástico, la jarra en la mesa. Sirvió a cada uno una porción de la pasta que había preparado y comieron en silencio.

Comer o no realmente le daba igual. Lance podría pasar bastante días sin hacerlo, y sabía que el mocoso también. El hacerlo sólo era una manera de ganar tiempo y posiblemente la manera en que Amarillo le ofrecía una tregua.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Naturalmente, si la persona que te quitó todo se pone frente a ti a pedirte ayudar, es difícil hacerle caso sin ser irónico, o sentir que te quieres burlar de ella. La entera situación sólo hace las ganas de vengarse bastantes fuertes y difíciles de ignorar.

En especial si es lo único que te queda.

Lance siguió comiendo, y recuerda que antes tenía más, mucho más: demasiado.

 _Pero antes, en aquel entonces, la situación era otra, él era otro y Amarillo aún no existía en su mundo._

 _Su historia de vida no es muy interesante. Ser "un hijo del bosque verde" no lo supo hasta bastante tiempo después, así que básicamente sus primeros años consistieron en ser un niño normal pero muy curioso por todo. Al final del día preguntaba como veinte "porqués" y la respuestas de los adultos apenas y eran suficiente para saciar tres de ellos. Y que todas sus preguntas tuvieran como centro el bosque verde donde tanto tiempo pasaba sólo hacía que lo ignoraran con más facilidad. Vamos que al final de cuentas sólo era un niño curioso._

 _Sí, bueno, error de ellos porque de haberle contestado apropiadamente, tal vez -atención en el **tal vez** \- no se hubiera vuelto tan obsesivo en ser escuchado, en imponer su voluntad y controlar todo lo que lo rodeara. Pero nadie le presto atención a pequeños detalles como esos porque, vamos, "era un niño"._

Yellow, como ahora se llamaba, le ofreció una taza de té al terminar de comer y él la aceptó. No volvió a hablar más, y cuando le entregó su respectiva taza, el más joven se pasó de largo de la mesa, y después más allá de donde estaban los pequeños sillones que conformaban su sala hasta llegar al gran ventanal que ofrecía una vista panorámica de la ciudad. El rubio deslizo la puerta y salió al balcón.

Lance dio un sorbo a su té, saboreándolo para después tragarlo e intentar con eso ahogar su reciente fastidio. El chico estaba siendo muy dramático y exagerado. No era como si no hubiera sospechado desde hace unos años que no era normal…

Suspiró y con taza en mano se plantó en el umbral de la ventana y se apoyó en el marco.

—No tengo todo el día ¿sabes? —empezó— Acepté la comida y el té porque supongo que aún no sabías que más preguntarme.

No recibió respuesta. Amarillo seguía entretenido analizando los edificios que se esparcían en lugares aleatorios por toda la vista. Lance resopló.

—¿Seguro que no tienes nada más que decirme?

—Un día…

Lance parpadeó cuando vio al rubio girarse para verlo, su mirada intensa como hace unos momentos cuando le exigió respuestas. Como cuando se le enfrentó hace bastantes ayeres… literalmente.

—¿"Un día" qué? A mi háblame bien. No hay necesidad de crear pausas innecesarias…

El chico se cruzó de brazos, y Lance no pudo evitar mirar con interés como los dos bultos en su pecho descansaban sobre estos. Las hormonas parecían hacer su trabajo…

—Quiero que te quedes un día conmigo —explicó, su puchero visible aunque la posición alzada de su barbilla indicaba fastidio—. Te juro que después de eso no volverás a saber de mi.

Lance sonrió, dio un sorbo a su té y aún así no podía dejar de verlo como si de repente se hubiera vuelto el mejor chiste del mundo.

Nah, la verdad en eso se había convertido.

—¿Ah si? —no se molestó en ocultar la burla.

—Sí. Pero tendrás que responder a cada una de las preguntas que te haga.

Hizo como que lo pensaba.

—Sabes negociar, pequeño —agregó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y el aludido cayó porque frunció el ceño.

—La otra condición es que me llames por mi nombre y te refieres a mi por lo que soy.

—Un fastidio.

—Una mujer.

—Lo siento, pero sigues siendo Amarillo para mí.

 _Hay cosas que Lance nunca olvidó. Al mocoso que se le puso en frente y le puso un alto a todos sus planes era sólo una de ellas._

 _Ajá, sólo una de tantas…_

 _"Amarillo del Bosque Verde" se llamaba._

 _…Ajá…_

—¿Puedo saber que te llevo a cambiar de sexo?

Las reglas de etiqueta decían que normalmente eso no se preguntaba por respeto a la otra persona que pasó por una transición como aquella –si Lance no era tarado, claro que sabía que sucedía en el mundo actual donde aún vivía-, sin embargo sabía que tenía que dar lo mejor de si (o sea, lo peor) para que Amarillo se arrepintiera de siquiera intentar buscarlo.

Amarillo pareció cansarse de fruncir el ceño porque en lugar de eso sonrió levemente.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó— Creí que la que haría preguntas sería yo.

—Estaré 24 horas contigo. Merezco algunas preguntas ¿no crees?

—¿Una tu y otra yo?

Lance sonrió.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque así estoy más cómoda —explicó apoyándose en el barandal del balcón, y mirando al pelirrojo sin ningún tipo de molestia—. Al principio me costó aceptarlo pero aprendí a vivir con mi propia realidad.

—Ajá… —su sarcasmo fue evidente.

—Ajá —y ella fue definitiva, las palabras de Lance afectándole muy poco—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que eras-éramos?

—Lo que éramos, años después de conocerte. De que no era tan normal como los demás… desde siempre, creo… —bebió lo último de su té.

 _Básicamente el bosque le hablaba._

 _Lo curioso era que no era una voz y no eran palabras. Era como si el bosque le transmitiera su sentir y él supiera exactamente que sucedía, quería y sentía. Como si fuera él mismo._

 _Todo muy chévere, sí, pero cuando tienes cinco años y apenas sabes diferenciar entre "estoy enojado con el mundo" y "odio al mundo" menos sabrías la diferencia entre lo que tú sientes y lo que siente un bosque de siglos de antigüedad…_

 _Por ende, la gente creía que era un niño muy amargado._

 _En realidad sólo tenía muchas emociones, muchos problemas y todos tenían que ver con las demás personas que no le prestaban ni el más mínimo de atención porque pensaban que estaba loco cuando sólo era un poco diferente._

 _Entonces llegó a la pubertad y era ese niño solitario que estaba afuera todo el tiempo, jugando en el bosque, los parques y con todo tipo de animales. Y fue en esa etapa de su –hasta entonces- normal vida que algo terrible sucedió. Ya saben, ese suceso que marca la vida para siempre y es algo así como una señal o la pista del camino que algún ente divino de tu preferencia puso en tu camino para que supieras tu destino... puras patrañas, pero entiendan que era otro y pues sonaba lógico. Vamos que ya sabía que no era normal (demasiado obstinado y controlador), que era un poco más inteligente que el promedio de sus contemporáneos (arrogante y pretencioso) y que era el único que en realidad se preocupaba por el mundo natural que lo rodeaba (no tenía amigos); y creerse el salvador y enviado de la madre naturaleza era una profesión viable para su yo adolescente._

—¿Sigues teniendo pene?

—Sí —y siguió con su propia pregunta—. Cuando escuche al bosque hablarme pensé que me volvía loca ¿sabes?

—No, y no me interesa ¿Por qué?

—Por que sí ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

—No.

 _Y un día que él tenía 15 años, ella debía tener cinco y sus amiguitos fastidiosos no recuerda pero eran mayores que ella y menores que él y estaban todos juntos en el río que cruzaba su bosque._

 _(Porque sí; cuando tienes quince años eres el amo del universo y lo que se te antoje además de que todo el mundo es un pendejo excepto tú.)_

 _Él se molestó por que uno de los chiquillos tuvo la grandiosa idea de arrancar una rama para sacar a un niño rubio que se ahogaba. Él niño decía que había oído algo cerca del río… sus amigos le dijeron que fue un animal. Pero Lance sabía mejor que nadie a que se refería._

 _—_ ¿Qué se sintió?

—¿Qué cosa?

 _Lo curioso era que, fuera lo que fuera que el bosque le dijo a ese mocoso, Lance entendió que a él nunca se lo diría._

 _—A cómo lo veo yo, deberían pensar mejor que tanto vale salvar a una persona que el bosque iba dejar morir._

Y por un momento se le fue él resto de la pregunta. O eso le hubiera gustado creer… Lo único que atinó hacer fue fruncir el ceño y darse la media vuelta para regresar al departamento y dejarla a ella con la palabra en la boca.

—Sentí que alguien me pedía ayuda.

Las palabras lo detuvieron en el acto, y agradeció estar de espaldas a ella, pues así no vería lo mucho que le afectó que diera con la respuesta _real._ Sin embargo, el control de su reacción corporal no fue tan atinado como hubiera gustado. Estaba tenso.

—El río me llamaba, y mientras Red y los demás me rescataban me seguía llamando.

—…

—Pero no fue sino hasta que me sacaron que guardo silencio.

—Ajá…

—Ajá.

 _Algo le dijo la castaña, el de ojos rojos también, y el de mirada verde solo lo miró como si fuera la cosa menos interesantes de la vida; el niño en cambio, ese que habían sacado del río, lo miró como lo hace quien se da cuenta del nuevo arreglo en una habitación, o del re-acomodo en un cuarto, o_ _como cuando te miras al espejo un día y te das cuenta de la poca (poquísima) atención que te has puesto y al fin **puedes verte**. De esa manera en la que sólo puedes mirar algo que apenas descubriste cuando siempre ha estado ahí._

 _Porque eso de que Yellow en su mundo no existiera era mentira, simplemente no había llegado y eso que su lugar había estado disponible desde hace bastante tiempo…_


	3. Verdad No Tan Verdadera y No Ta Absoluta

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada y no gano nada con esto.  
**

* * *

Escrito para la comunidad de minutitos en LiveJournal.

Promp: #03. Futuro.

Advertencias:  
-Transexual!MtF!Yellow (Mujer Transexual)  
-Posible OoC.

NOTA: Con esto termina el fic. Es un final medio abrupto pero creo que queda. Lamento haberme tardado año y medio... aunque me cuesta creer que alguien además de mis amigas esperara el final XD, pero bueno, aquí esta, un milagro de primavera (?).

* * *

 **Verdad no tan verdadera y no tan absoluta: Todo tiene un final.**

El resto de la tarde fue muy silenciosa para fortuna y molestia de Lance. Fortuna porque realmente después de esa breve –demasiado breve- sesión y todo lo removido no quería seguir indagando más en su yo del pasado y todo lo que sucedió haciendo preguntas inconscientes. Y molestia porque, aparte de seguir en esa molesta ropa ajustada sabía que Ye-Amarillo aún tendría preguntas y en lugar de hacerlas se paseaba por el piso del departamento con su cuaderno en mano, una pluma en la otra y se detenía como por 5 minutos en un punto, garabateaba y se movía.

Era irritante la manera en la que buscaba hacerse la interesante.

El. El interesante.

El, el, el…

Lance encontró entretenimiento en algunos libros viejos que ahí había, pero la verdad sólo podía leer las palabras por si solas sin poder darles sentido alguno. Su mente estaba demasiado entretenida en el pasado después de todo. En ese aquel otro tiempo en el que él tenía más que su apatía y ella tenía algo más que su parsimonia…

 _Antes, cuando_ _ **no**_ _sabía que viviría más que los demás, que tenía más vida que el resto de las personas y que aún podía decir algo tan mortal YOLO… Lance sabía muy bien lo que quería: terminar con tantas emociones acumuladas en él._

 _¿Qué como lo haría?_

 _Calmando al bosque._

 _Otra vez: ¿Qué como lo haría?_

 _Fácil… disminuyendo la mancha urbana de Ciudad Verde._

 _¿Qué como le hizo?_

 _Saboteando las pocas empresas que hacían que la ciudad generara recursos._

 _Lance tenía 25 años cuando provocó la caída económica de Ciudad Verde. Yellow-Amarillo tenía 15._

 _Y el muy maldito logró detener sus planes._

—¿Cómo diste con Giovanni?

La voz había perforado entre el silencio y el sonido de la pluma al rasgar el papel, Lance levantó la cabeza, sólo para encontrar a la dueña de ese departamento sentada en el mismo lugar, pero sin mirarlo.

A veces se preguntaba como era que Amarillo tenía ese don especial de hablarle en los momentos menos oportunos. Ya saben, esos cuando estaba pensando demasiado en todo y no podía contestarle mal ni decirle nada grosero porque eso requería trabajo, y no es que no fuera bueno para entrar en su papel de odioso, pero estaba cansado de tener que hacerlo.

Pero bueno, era lo que tenía. Lo que le quedaba…

Se incorporó para poder sentarse mejor en el sillón, su pierna encima de su rodilla, sus brazos extendidos y apoyados en el respaldo del mueble. Su expresión modificada para mostrar hartazgo, lo cual no era muy difícil si recordaba su conjunto de ese día.

Algo más allá que esto sería imposible. Su actitud tendría que bastar…

—El dio conmigo. Años después de que mandaste todo al demonio y a mí con ello.

La expresión del chico fue una sombría.

—¿No eres demasiado fatalista?

—¿Cuánto te tomó hallarme? —preguntó. Como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera pista suficiente para ella.

—Por eso te digo —insistió, su voz algo cansada, posiblemente de la manera en la que Lance le hablaba. Bien—: ¿No eres demasiado fatalista?

—Tal vez… pero yo no soy el que se quedó sin amigos.

El sonido de la pluma contra el papel se detuvo. Lance hubiera sonreído (debería hacerlo), pero le bastaba con saber que, de nueva cuenta, había dado en el blanco.

—Dime ¿quién fue el último en morir? —hace muchos, muchos años hubiera sonreído de lado, con malicia, pero ahora no tenía ganas— ¿Blue o Green? —su voz sonaba tan normal como cuando haces un listado de víveres— ¿O acaso viste a Red muriéndose de viejo a lado de la pelirroja de Ciudad Celeste?

Amarillo levantó la mirada, sin embargo, no lucía triste, dolida, ni nada por el estilo. Su mirada era muy diferente a todo lo que recordaba haber visto en ese rostro y muy similar a lo que siempre veía en el propio: cansancio.

—Esas son cuatro preguntas —su vista bajó a su cuaderno, pero no volvió a dibujar—. No me has contestado la única que te hice.

Lance suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como si el techo blanco del departamento pudiera ofrecerle algo. Como si retrasando sus respuestas pudiera retrasar lo que ya estaba encima de ellos.

Lo que insistía en seguir negando.

La mano de Yellow empezó a moverse una vez más, la pluma rasgando contra el papel.

—Dejé de escuchar al bosque –contestó a la pregunta previa que le había hecho. O bueno, mejor dicho, le explicó.

Yellow se detuvo a mirarlo.

—Llevo 50 años buscándote, como te habrás dado cuenta —volvió al papel—. ¿Por qué quería verte Giovanni?

—Porque el bosque le dijo.

—Primero fue Red de un paro cardiaco a los 65, luego Blue cayendo de las escaleras de su casa a los 70 y al final fue Green, siguiéndola semanas después, mientras dormía. Tenía 69. —lo volvió a mirar— ¿puedo saber que te dijo?

—Lo mismo que acabo de decirte yo —ladeó la cabeza— ¿Cómo supiste de Giovanni?

—El bosque —confesó con voz apagada—. Parece que sólo le gusta hablarme cuando tengo problemas… me dijo de Giovanni, pero cuando lo busqué, él ya no estaba. Dejo una carta con su esposa que en ese entonces estaba embarazada. Quería que te buscara.

—No me sorprende que no lo encontrarás. Ese desgraciado se murió.

Y se volvió a detener, pero esta vez de una manera más abrupta, más instintiva y menos cuidadosa. La libreta cayó junto con la pluma, dejando ver los bocetos rápidos de la figura de Lance en las distintas poses de las últimas cuatro horas.

—Creí que dijiste…

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué somos inmortales? —la muchacha asintió, aunque sus ojos seguían reflejando su confusión y su cuerpo, estático por la impresión—. Nosotros lo somos.

—¿Y cómo le hizo Giovanni?

—O ya sabes, como siempre nos tiene que pasar todo: el bosque se lo dijo.

 _Al inicio, que el bosque estuviera callado, que su cuerpo no vibrara con emociones que no le correspondían y que simplemente pudiera entenderse a sí mismo sin necesidad de cuestionar el origen de sus pensamientos para asegurarse de que verdaderamente eran suyos; le pareció buena señal. Creyó haber cumplido con su cometido, que pudo ayudar, servir o salvar al bosque y que por eso permanecía en silencio._

 _Creyó que había alcanzado la paz._

 _Pero entonces la vio a ella, en el bosque (su bosque) y moviéndose con lentitud, viendo a la nada, pero atenta a quien le hablaba y que obviamente él ya no escuchaba—._

 _Lance medio recordaba lo que sintió. Fue algo parecido al enojo._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _La niña saltó en su sitio, y se dio la media vuelta dejando ver su cuerpo por completo, él parpadeó porque estaba seguro que era una niña, no un niño, pero dejó aquello de lado al recordar asuntos más importantes._

— _Estas haciendo las cosas mal._

 _La voz aún era aguda en aquel entonces, así que aún podías creer que era una chica, sin embargo, tanto consciente como subconsciente parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y lo que robó la atención del pelirrojo en su totalidad y a partes iguales, fueron esas palabras que lo congelaron hasta la medula y detuvo todo tipo de pensamiento y deducciones externas a lo que sentía._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _No fue tanto la indignación al saberse "aconsejado" por una persona 10 años menor. Fue más el hecho de saber que, una: ella no le estaba mintiendo; y dos: que el bosque le hablaba en esos momentos y él no lo escuchaba._

 _Tenía miedo._

—¿Entonces por qué? —exclamó poniéndose en pie, su mirada perdida y desesperada. Y posiblemente su mente estaba trabajando a toda marcha tratando de buscar las palabras que pudieran exteriorizar su sentir.

Y lo que pudo ser una sonrisa nunca se formó en los labios de Lance. De hecho, cualquier tipo de regocijo que le pudiera producir la angustia de la persona delante de él, no llegaba. Sabía que esta era algo así como su oportunidad de sacarla de la jugada, de reírse y dejarla ese estado para no verla hasta dentro de unos sesenta años más si se ocultaba bien. Pero no pudo.

O mejor dicho no quiso.

—¿Por qué nos hace esto? —preguntó, enfocándose en Lance y su mirada impasible.

—Bienvenida al club de los ignorados.

—Es que tu no entiendes…—dijo, sentándose en el sofá e inclinándose hacia él, en una clara muestra de invasión al espacio personal. Sólo que honestamente a ninguno le importaba ya. La chica señalo con su dedo índice su propio oído, su mirada desesperada en Lance—. El bosque aún me habla.

 _Lance hizo como que la niña no sabía de qué hablaba._

 _Lo que Yellow hizo fue recolectar pruebas que probaran el sabotaje de Lance. Lance si bien, fue enviado a prisión, lo que lo terminó por dañar fue la ausencia de la voz del bosque._

 _Sin embargo, a los cinco años salió. La buena conducta y el pago de una fianza pueden hacer eso. Cosa curiosa era que él no tenía dinero._

 _Ahí fue cuando conoció a Giovanni, a las puertas del reclusorio._

— _Eres bastante problemático para ser un hijo del bosque._

No es que Lance fuera violento, pero ya estaba harto de tantas cosas y de repente tenía 25 otra vez.

—¿Cómo que aún lo escuchas?

Su último encuentro con Yellow, por extraño que parezca, había sido justo el día que lo detuvieron. Él había ido a casa del, en aquel entonces chico, a exigirle que le regresara unos papeles que le había robado. Forcejearon y ella ya era fuerte como para su edad y tamaño. Pero antes de poder hacerlo alguna otra cosa Red y Green no se lo permitieron y después la policía llegó.

Eso de tirársele encima, tenerla contra el sofá, sujetada por las muñecas y tener sus brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho para impedir que se moviera era algo nuevo para él.

—Lance…

—¿Qué haces aquí si aún lo escuchas? –escupió entre dientes. Su agarre se intensificaba, y podía sentir que la mandíbula le dolía por la presión que hacía, pero necesitaba saber...

—Quería que me explicaras.

Lance sabía que estaba poniendo mucha fuerza, que su agarre podría hacerle daño, pero esta vez no quería soltarla.

Sin embargo, y aún con toda aquella tensión, con toda la fuerza y la amenaza de su persona encima de ella. Yellow lucía tranquila, como si sólo fuera una pequeña molestia y no un próximo peligro.

Apretó aún más el agarre.

—¿Querías que te explicara? —acercó su rostro al de ella, las palabras saliendo de su boca con tanto ímpetu que sintió un desgarre en la garganta, por el cambio en su modulación de voz— ¿En serio sólo querías eso? —insistió viéndola a los ojos, intentando perturbar esa mirada tan tranquila y serena con su coraje y frustración. Sin embargo… — ¿O sólo querías comprobar si era tan miserable como tú?

Su propia voz lo traicionó, disminuyendo su gritó de desesperación a un callado y lamentoso murmuro.

Ya no podía seguir con esa farsa.

Cuando las manos de Yellow se movieron, Lance no hizo nada para detenerlas. Ni si quiera cuando sintió que se liberaban de su agarre y le rodeaban los hombros, forzándolo con suma delicadeza a que se dejara caer.

No dijo nada.

Sólo apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia quien seguía posicionada en ese extraño abrazo que él no podía terminar de dar.

—Lance, ya se acabó.

 _El quién eres, por qué, cuándo y dónde se los tuvo que ahorrar. Giovanni dejó bien en claro qué era él cuando le hablo._

— _Al principio es difícil, saber que sientes, de donde vienen esas sensaciones. Pero con el tiempo… no es que aprendas a controlarlo, sólo aprendes a ignorarlo. Así es el bosque._

— _¿Eres como yo?_

— _Y como el chico que te metió a la cárcel, sí._

 _La explicación fue muy, muy parecida a la que le daría a Yellow más adelante. Claro que hubo demasiada incredulidad por su parte, pero Giovanni conocía tan bien los síntomas, que... ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era la primera persona en todo ese tiempo que le ofrecía una explicación "lógica"._

— _¿Si somos inmortales porque sangro?_

 _Pero la lógica no es divertida cuando sólo tú y un desconocido parecen trabajar bajo ella. Era extraño._

— _Dije inmortales, no inmunes._

— _¿Has intentado suicidarte?_

 _Giovanni rió, con burla._

— _Es un bosque,_ _eso de "quitarnos la vida"_ _no sucede con nosotros._

— _Hablas como si lo hubieras intentado._

— _¿Tú que cre..es?_

 _Lance no supo que pasó exactamente, pero el hombre mayor a él se detuvo por un segundo o un poquito más casi antes de terminar y entonces empezó a reír. Reír fuerte y con muchas ganas._

— _Así que para esto querías que viniera…_

 _Lance podía recordar a la perfección lo raro que le habían parecido esas palabras porque sabía, no iban dirigidas a él_ _._ _Sin embargo, en ese entonces estaba tan harto de todo que se le hizo fácil ignorar el arranque de un hombre que bien podía estar más loco que él._ _Cuando_ _Giovanni_ _dejó de reír, no_ _lo hizo_ _por falta de aire, lo hizo porque nuevamente era v_ _íctima de aquellos que_ _sienten, oyen y ven más que los demás._

 _No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notarlo._

— _Te ayudé porque el bosque quería que estuvieras fuera_ _—comentó, volviendo a la conversación con Lance—._ _Un favor que me pidió…_

— _Aja…_

— _Ajá —el hombre sonreía de una manera curiosa, su mirada estaba más allá de lo que lo rodeaba_ _y eso sólo lo irritaba más_ _—. Que por favor pienses en lo que hiciste, y que te calmes._

— _¿Y no podía decírmelo él?_

 _Primero el mocoso y luego este hombre ¿en serio?_

— _Lo haría si no hubieras dejado de escuchar._

Si otras fueran las circunstancias, si hace algunos años se hubiese llevado acabo ese encuentro, tal vez Lance no estaría acostado contra el respaldo del sofá, con Yellow delante de él, también acostada y dándole la espalda.

—Después de que te fuiste, el bosque pareció estar en paz, triste por la ausencia de su gente, pero en paz. Sin embargo, nunca me decía nada más allá del cómo se sentía.

Pero _ya tanto había cambiado_ …

La chica se abrazaba a si misma mientras él se mantenía pegado al respaldo, sus manos lejos de ella, aunque, por precaución, cruzadas encima de su propio pecho.

—Y pasó el tiempo, y la gente iba y venía, los chicos crecían y yo seguí tan igual. El bosque sólo me dijo que no éramos como los demás. Nuestra condición no es biológica...

Eso él lo sabía muy bien.

—Lo descubrí cuando fui a visitar al doctor por las hormonas— ella rio—. Iba con la esperanza de que encontraran algo raro en mí, pero no. Todo estaba en orden y podía empezar el tratamiento.

La idea de la chica delante de él no le perturbaba y la conversación no le molestaba, al menos no tanto como la idea de todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. El cosquilleo en sus brazos se transformó en una cálida sensación que amenazaba con salir, con extenderse y era lo que menos quería. Sólo que ya estaba tan cansado…

—Al principio Blue pensó que era un capricho, una manera de modificar lo que siempre había permanecido igual. También lo pensé.

Y al mismo tiempo, todo eso era sólo una manera de poner las cosas en su lugar. Como aquella vez en el bosque cuando se conocieron, como cuando creyó que hacía lo correcto o cuando Giovanni lo sacó de prisión.

Desdobló sus manos, descansándolas en el sofá, en ese minúsculo espacio que lo separaba de la única otra persona como él, y sintiendo como ese calor en él sólo quería rendirse.

—Pero si iba a pasar toda mi vida luciendo de la misma manera, no quería sentirme mal por ello. No me importaba no envejecer con tal de saber que algo, aunque fuese esa persona en el espejo pudiera cambiar y ser lo que debería ser.

—…ser lo que debería ser —repitió él y la rubia guardó silencio.

¿Por qué aún no lo aceptaba?

 _Lance había intentado regresar a Ciudad Verde, al bosque que lo vio crecer, pero era demasiado para él_ _. Demasiado orgullo, demasiada vergüenza y demasiada humillación._

 _La sola idea de tener que pasar por esa ciudad en reconstrucción y tener que pisar el suelo fértil que había jurado proteger le parecía la culminación de su derrota, la última moraleja y la prueba de que esa traición –porque no había otra palabra para aquello que el bosque le hizo- estaba perdonada; el final_ _._

 _Así que apenas divisó la copa de los árboles en la lejanía dio media vuelta y se juró jamás volver._

 _Y lo cumplió._

Lance seguía en el sofá para cuando Yellow había decidido irse a cambiar. Las luces de la sala habían sido prendidas y las cortinas cerradas: ya era de noche. Y como desde hace tantos años no se había dado cuenta en que momento sucedió.

Cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo empiezas a olvidar a contarlo.

—¿Cómo estás?

Lance giró únicamente su cabeza para poder encontrarse con la rubia que lo miraba con esa mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación que sólo ella podía ofrecer –ojos más abiertos de lo normal, boca pequeña, voz tenue y dulce, como una caricia…- y vistiendo unos pijamas de color anaranjado. Una camiseta de manga corta y unos shorts. La chica seguía siendo tan delgada como siempre. Sólo que esta vez la curva que sus senos y cadera acentuaban aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener.

—¿Cuánto te tomo tu tratamiento?

—Algunos años, no más de 10, ¿por qué?

—¿Fue a esto a lo que te dedicaste después de que me fui de tu vida?

Y de cierta manera le tenía envidia.

—No, Lance.

El aludido frunció el ceño levemente, más que nada porque el tono de Yellow le recordó a las maestras de jardín de niños que tienen que lidiar con mocosos latosos, que por el hecho de que su pregunta fuera contestada con una negativa.

Yellow sin embargo, con toda la calma que había exhibido hasta entonces, fue a sentarse a un lado suyo, permitiendo que su hombro rozara con el de él, y su pierna descubierta rozara con la mezclilla de su pantalón.

—Mi identidad como mujer no tiene nada que ver contigo. Esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que tenía que ser. Saberme mujer sólo cambio mi percepción de mi misma, me hizo estar más cómoda… pero no impidió la muerte de mis amigos, no iba a cambiar que soy inmortal y definitivamente no iba a determinar si te buscaba o no.

Cerró los ojos, una sonrisa se mostró en sus facciones y sabía que Yellow también la tenía.

—Lo sabes.

—Sí. Como tú, también me di cuenta que _ser algo_ no importa mucho cuando vives eternamente.

Lance la miró de reojo. Antes hubiera detenido su sonrisa, o la hubiera intentando transformar en una de burla. Minimizar el efecto total de las palabras de Yellow, hacerle creer que estaba siendo obvia o torpe, pero no lo hizo. Ya no tenía mucho caso, considerando que ya había dado su brazo a torcer y la había dejado entrar a su vida, lo mejor era permitirse actuar como realmente quería: sintiéndose un poco más cómodo y menos cínico; bien.

—Trate tantas cosas por mi cuenta, pero como todo para nosotros, solo es pasajero. Todo excepto el bosque, quien siempre me llevo devuelta a ti.

—¿El bosque aún necesita que juegue al villano por ti? —mencionó dejando caer los brazos, y permitiéndose apoyar su mano en el pequeño hombro de ella—. Puedo hacerlo, aunque un poco triste, pero de eso a nada…

—No es necesario Lance, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

El pelirrojo la miró detenidamente, sin moverse por ni un momento y ella simplemente sonrió.

—Desearía no hacerlo —agachó la cabeza hizo mano, una que otra risa colándose entre sus palabras— desearía creer en todo eso que creía hace tanto tiempo. Desearía volver a ser ese adolescente estúpido que creía que podía salvar al mundo en una sentada, desearía volver verte a la cara y odiarte, menospreciarte, tenerte miedo y envidia al mismo tiempo. Desearía con todas mis fuerzas —se cubrió el rostro con la mano, ahogando un poco el sonido de su voz y ahogadas carcajadas—… desearía que el resentimiento me raspe, que el odio me envenene. Desearía tanto que cada cosa mala que te diga y haga en serio te afectara, que a mí me diera alegría y que solo contribuyeran a la basura de ser humano que soy —dejo caer su mano, su mirada al frente, y sin verla a ella se puso de pie, alejándose del sillón. Ya no había risas—. A sí al menos tendría sentido, valdría la pena… así al menos haría algo.

—Lance…

—No conozco otro tipo de vida, pero estoy tan cansado…

Lance se llevó las manos a la cintura, se dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa ella ya estaba detrás de él, cruzada de brazos y los hombros ligeramente levantados, como queriendo encogerse.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿Qué ser amigos? ¿pare-?

Yellow lo abrazó antes de que pudiera impedirlo o si quiera ver sus intenciones de hacerlo. Posiblemente porque ese era el primer abrazo en muchos años ¿quién había sido la última persona en abrazarlo?; a lo mejor su memoria motriz no recordaba el procedimiento, las pistas previas al acto y por eso no supo evitarlo. Sea cual sea el caso, la persona que marcó su vida para peor lo estaba abrazando y aunque hace más de 80 años hubiera renegado por ello, lo hubiera pensado una ofensa, en ese momento Lance prefirió hacer las paces con todo.

Yellow, el bosque, la vida, consigo mismo…

—Quieras o no vivimos una realidad muy distinta al resto de la gente, Lance. Y es mucho más grande, más cruel y más irónica qué nosotros o lo que pasó hace 80 años.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, respiro hondo sólo para volver a exhalar y al final la abrazó. Sus brazos algo torpes, moviéndose hasta encontrar una posición cómoda en donde pudiera rodearla y pegarla más hacia él. El rostro de ella oculto en su pecho y el mirando a la nada. Sólo permitiéndose sentir sin pretensiones.

—Cosas tan simples como quien es bueno y quien es malo, como antagonizarnos hasta probar quien estaba bien y quien estaba mal son demasiado efímeras para nosotros. Caducan… de haber sabido que esto nos esperabas posiblemente hubiera tratado de ser tu amiga antes que tu enemiga, así al menos no hubiéramos pasado tanto tiempo solos.

Lance sólo la apretó con más fuerza.

—No, está bien. Así está bien.

Porque al fin, después de tanto tiempo pudo oír al bosque y era la primera vez que lo oía tan en paz y tan tranquilo. Estaba feliz y sus hijos con él.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
